


You're Insecure

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [48]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	You're Insecure

You and Michael had joined your family for a small vacation to a river. You went every year, but you were so excited that Michael had decided to join you this year. You were up all night, you couldn’t contain your excitement. When you alarm rang, you sprung up from your bed and started packing your duffel bag along with Michael’s, you figured you’d let him sleep in a little longer. You decided to take a loose old dress, a bunch of shorts, a handful of random t-shirts that you didn’t mind getting messy, and some flip flops. When you went to put your swimsuit under your clothes, you stopped and stared at yourself in the mirror. You realized that for as long as you had been dating Michael, he had never seen you in a bathing suit, or in anything else really revealing. You figured it was just a momentary thought, and that in a few hours it wouldn’t matter. So, you decided to put on your swimsuit and then then hide it underneath an ill fitting t-shirt and shorts.

You and Michael drove up to the river together, it only took a few hours. When you got there, you and Michael helped your family set up some shade. Everyone changed into their bathing suits and got into the water, but you. You sat under the shade shelter at a table snacking on the fruit your mom had packed. 

Michael ran up to you, he was dripping water, and you could tell he was starting to get a sunburn, “y/n! Come on, get in the water! Or we can ride the jet ski that your family rented, you always told me how much you love riding down to the dam, so let’s go!” 

You took a bite of mango and giggled, “maybe tomorrow, I don’t feel like swimming today, but yeah, let’s go for a ride.”

Michael did a small jump and was about to bound back towards the water but you chased after him and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the shade, “but first, you need some sunscreen babe, you look like a lobster.”

When he finished putting on sunscreen he turned to you, “did you put some on already too?”

You nodded and walked over to the water, but your mom stopped you, “y/n, sweetheart, aren’t you going to take off your t-shirt? You’ll get a farmer’s tan.”

You shrugged and pushed your jet ski out into the water, “if I get a tan today, then I’ll even it out tomorrow” and with that, you climbed onto your jet ski, turned it on and drove away towards the wake zone. 

You and Michael drove all the way to the dam, it took two hours, and when you got back, your family had already packed everything up and was ready to head back to the hotel. 

*Time passes and it’s the next day*

You woke up and pulled up your hair into a bun, as you stood in front of the mirror, you couldn’t help but start to examine your flaws. You stared at the small wrinkles near your eyes, and creases on your forehead, you wondered when your cheeks started to look so chubby. You had always told yourself that the wrinkles and creases were merely where smiles and happiness had been, but there was no way to be happy about your weight in your eyes. You put on the special swimsuit you had bought for this occasion, it was your first bikini, it had a high empire waist with a galaxy print, and a matching top that you had fallen in love with when you first tried it on. When you put it on, you felt great, but when you thought about other people seeing you in it, you became frightened, and once again covered yourself.

You had breakfast with the rest of your family, and then went back to the same spot you had been at by the river. Everyone was splashing around in the water, but you were sitting on a camping chair, with only your feet in the water. Michael walked sat down next to you, “y/n, you’ve told me about this place time and time again, and you were so excited the other day, why won’t you get in the water without your t-shirt?” You grabbed his hand and led him over to the tables so nobody could hear the two of you talking.

“Michael, I am so happy that you came along this year, this trip is so important to me, but lately I’ve felt a bit...you know...fat, and you’ve never seen me in a swimsuit, and you always used to ogle at all those pretty models when we were friends.”

He held your hand and smiled, “y/n, you are gorgeous, and you know what? It’s okay to be fat, it’s not a negative thing.”

You rolled your eyes at the statement but Michael held you by your shoulders. “Babe, I’m serious, you can be fat and beautiful. You know what fat is? It’s an a word used to describe people, now, I don’t think it’s a negative word, maybe you do, but you shouldn’t. You can be fat and beautiful, maybe that’s a word that’ll take some time for you to reclaim, but I just want you to know it’s not a bad thing. You always talk about how everyone is beautiful, and all I want if for you to realize that you have that same beauty inside and out.”

You smiled, “I don’t think I’m quite ready to say it yet, but I’m glad to know that you like me.”

Michael tugged at your shirt, “sooo, can I see your bathing suit now, Miss Most-Gorgeous-Woman-on-Earth?”

You smiled and took off your shirt and short to reveal the swimsuit which you had been so happy to be in earlier. You felt a little self conscious, but were quickly reassured when Michael pulled you in close and gave you a kiss. “Y/n, you look amazing, gorgeous, stunning, wonderful, terrific - shit I’m running out of words.” You smiled and waited for him to finish his thought while the two of you walked into the water. After a few seconds Michael grinned, “you leave me speechless.” 


End file.
